las aguas termales de nanimori
by ykys
Summary: tsuna , junto a enma reborn y sus guardianes se van a unas aguas misteriosas que cumplen deseos , despues de eso despiertan en el cuerpo de sus yo de 10 años en el pasado y para vover tienen que cumplir el su deseo


las aguas termales

los personajes de katekyo no son de mi propiedad la historia si espero que la disfruten

* * *

><p>prologo :<p>

esta historia es de tsuna y sus guardianes y enma de 25 años de edad se toman un descanso de la mafia y se van a las aguas termales de nanimori y empiesan a discutir los ciertos sentimientos que tienen por ciertas chicas vongola , en eso los en vuelve una luz y despiertan en el techo de nanimori , de la edad de 15 años , al parecer cierto arcobaleno los envio al pasado para que areglaran , y reborn los ayuda en su conquista

capitulo 1 : viajando al pasado

tsuna estaba asiendo papeleo , cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

pase - dijo tsuna sin voltear

hola tsuna - dijo el jefe shino

oh enma cuanto tiempo , como has estado - dijo tsuna a su amigo de secundaria , enma le sonrio

bien , si se podria decir - dijo este

por que pasa algo , no me digas que no funciono - dijo este , su amigo habia estado enamorado de cierta chica de la infancia y la abia imbitado a salir , pero le dio una escusas

si le e dicho a adelheid si quiere salir con mig pero me dice cosas como ," tengo que entrenar " o "como no puedo tengo que ir a ver a unas amigas " y la mas rara " no puedo por que bañare a mi perro " tsuna ella no tiene perro - dijo enma y este solo se rió del dilema de su amigo - no te burles- dijo enojado

lo siento , lo siento pero es chistoso como lo expresas - dijo el castaño

no te rias de la desgracia ajena , tu estas en mi misma condicion - dijo enma re firiendo se a cierta peli dorada

estas en toda la razon herbiboro - dijo hibari entrando por la puerta segudo de sus guardianes

ku, fu, fu, fu, mira quien lo dice el acosador personar de miuro , hasta entraste a la casa de sus padres a escondidas y robaste sus fotos de cuando era pequeña y las escondes bajo tu cama - dijo mokuro con una sonrisa

no te agas el santo mokuro tu espías los sueños de chomeri por las noches y la espías cuando ella se cambia - dijo tsuna volteando la tortilla

mira quien es mas acosador - dijo hibari burlándose

te matare - dijo mokura sacando su tridente y hibari sus trofas

detenganse al extremo , no pueden peliar somos amigos - dijo ryohei interviniendo

lo dice el cabeza de cespec que se le declaro a hana y esta lo dijo que lo pensaria , en pocas palabras te rechazaron - dijo gokudera

que dijis tes cabeza de pulpo - dijo ryohei enojado- ademas si no mal me acuerdo isistes el ridiculo con sakura la amiga de la infancia de haru - dijo este

estas muerto idiota - dijo gokudera sacando la dinamita , tirandola asia ryohei , yamamoto se interpuso y corto las mechas con su espada

ma, ma calmados no peleen , es muy peligroso - dijo yamamoto con una sonrisa

are , are , yamamoto- ni también a usted tiene un mal de amores con saki- ne , la amiga de kyoko-ne - dijo lambo cansado e iso que yamamoto se deprimiera

lo dice el la vaca estupida que no se atreve ni hablarle a i-pin - dijo gokudera y lambo se enojo

hayato , usted no le debe decir esas cosas a un niño - dijo mokuro con su sonrisa habitual y iso que gokudera se enojara y empezó a atacar a mokuro , y al final todos empezaron a pelear menos tsuna y enma que prefirieron no meterse

suficiente - dijo reborn con un disparo t todos se detuvieron el el acto - que mierda le pasa a ustedes ultimamente estan enojados , deprimidos , cansados y no asen sus labores - dijo reborn enojado - y tu dame tsuna no has echo bien el papeleo , quieres que te dispare para que lo agas bien - dijo este sacando su pistola y apuntandole , tsuna se asusto

hiiiiiii, no e, es que e estado pensando, y, y por eso no lo echo bien - dijo tsuna nervioso

en que piensas - dijo reborn bajando su arma

o bueno en que (_piensa tsuna, piensa, no puedo decir que no e echo el papeleo por que pienso en kyoko , por que la vi con un chico y senti celos , no ,no puedo seguro me mata , ni tampoco que por pensar en chicas enma y mis guardianes no asen su trabajo ... ya se_ ) si nos podemos tomar unas vacaciones del trabajo , es obio que todos estamos estrezados por el trabajo y para que volviésemos trabajar bien y estar en paz pensé en unas vacaciones - dijo tsuna y hubo un silencio incomodo (_ no me creyo, estoy muerto, muerto, ) _

me parece bien asi es como debe pensar un jefe , primero sus subordinad y luego el - dijo reborn

de vedad - dijo tsuna sorprendido

si por que no , empaquen, iremos solos los que estan en esta habitante de vacacines, el avión sale a las 3:00 pm , solo empaquen lo necesario y no le igan a nadie la salida - dijo reborn empezando a salir y tsuna suspiro de alivio

a se me olvidaba , si ustedes me estan mintiendo sobre estar estrezados por el trabajo ," los castigare" - dijo reborn sombrío, desapareciendo y todos quedaron con miedo

tsuna por que lo dijistes - dijo enma

fue lo pimero que se me vino a la mente , ni modo que le diga a reborn que , no asemos nuestro trabajo por problemas amorosos seguros nos mata - dijo tsuna palido

no se preocupe decimo yo lo ayudare y estare a su lado - dijo gokudera

gracias - dijo tsuna- lo mejor sera empacar para ver don de nos lleva reborn

le hablare a mis guardianes sobre esta "salida" - dijo sacando el telefono y luego se fue a unas esqueina , solo se olleon gritos de amenasas de muerte y personas suplicando

bien ya les dije - dijo enma nervios

estas bien te ves palido y nervioso - dijo yamamoto

si digamos que sera mi ultima salida de mi vida ,- dijo preocupado - mejo vamonos - dijo el pelirojo , y todos se fueron a aser sus maletas

2 horas después en el aeropuerto privado de los vongola .

reborn a donde iremos - dijo tsuna subiéndose en el avión

lla les dire las reglas cuando lleguemos - dijo reborn y todos subieron en el avion , el viaje fue tranquilo hibari , lambo , ryohei y yamamoto dormian mientras gokudera leia un libro , mokuro veia el paisaje junto a reborn y tsuna y enma platicaban eln siliencio despues de unas horas el avien ateriso y los que estaban dormidos despertaron ,

donde estamos - dijo yamamoto frotandose los ojos

en el aeropuerto de nanimori -dijo reborn

estamos en nanimori - dijo tsuna deseccionado

algun problema herbiboro - dijo hibari despertandose

no , no kyokoya-kun - dijo tsuna nervioso

pense que el mejor lugar para descansar es en su hogar , ya que los conocen y nadie los molestara , nos quedaremos en un hotel con aguas termales que esta muy cerca del aeropuerto - dijo reborn saliendo del avion , cuando estavan en el aeropuerto , muchas chicas no dejaban de hablar de ellos , de que son lindos , guapos y sexis , todos solo suspiraron cansados , salieron despues de unos minutos de viaje llegaron al hotel , se rejistraron y subieron a sus habitaciones

por fin una cama - dijo tsuna acostandose en la cama

reborn , por que pedistes una suid de 9 habitaciones y no una habitacion para cada uno - dijo tsuna

por que no quiero que algun enemigo te ataque por estar solo - dijo reborn

entiendo - dijo tsuna desencapando

chicos por que no vamos a las aguas termales y luego regresamos a desemparcar todo - dijo enma

por mi esta bien - dijo tsuna agarando sus cosas de baño para salir , lo mismo isieron los demas guardianes

en las aguas termales

que relajante - dijo tsuna metiendose en ella

si lo es - dijo enma dentro de ella

ase mucho qu no me relajaba - dijo gokudera y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

caos - dijo reborn

reborn , que pasa - dijo tsuna nervioso

nada solo me acorde de una historia - dijo este

que historia - dijo yamamoto

hay una de estas aguas termales , que por eso son muy famosas - dijo reborn

te refieres a las historia de los deseos - dijo ryohei

si a esa - dijo reborn

cual es - dijo enma ignorado

_se trata de que un vez un demonio , se enamoro de una mujer humana y esta de el , pero no podian estar juntos por ser seres diferentes , un dia el demonio se entero por un saserdote que aia unas aguas que cumplen deseos ,el por querer estar con su amada vino aqui para pedir un deseo , ese fue convertirse en humano , el lugar sagrado lo concedió, con la condición de que nunca se apartara de ella y nunca desease ser un demonio por que sino el deseo se rompería y volveria a ser un demonio , el demonio se comvirtio en humano y por fin pudo estar con su amada ,, pero despues que ella murio de edad avansada, el volvio a comvertirse en un demonio , fue a lugar sagrado a preguntar por que se volvio a convertir en esto , el le contesto que lo convertio en humano, y que ya cumplio su deseo de estar con ella , volveria a su verdadera forma y por el pago del deseo era , que aunque ella reencarnara el no podia estar con ella , el demonio enojado desaparecio y despues de eso no se sabe mas sobre el demonio , fin -_ dijo yamamoto

wau que triste historia - dijo enma

si por eso jente viene y pide un deseo esperando que se vuelva realida , pero solo lo cumplira si es tu vedadero deseo - dijo yamamoto

tiene algun deseo que pedir - dijo reborn y todos pidieron su deseo incluso reborn

despues de unos segundos nada

al parecer la historia es falsa - dijo mokuro

tienes razon - dijo lamboen ese momento el agua empezo a brillar

a se mucho tiempo que alguien que tenga un deseo verdadero pidiese uno aqui - dijo una voz

quien eres - dijo reborn

soy el espiritu de estas aguas y cumplire sus deseos ,- dijo el ser y todos los envolvio en una luz y desaparecieron

espero que ustedes cumplan sus deseos al igual que ese demonio - dijo el ser

en la azotea de nanimori

que paso - dijo tsuna levan tandose del suelo y a la par empezándose a levantar estaban sus guardianes y enma

no lo se - dijo lambo de 15 años

no pudede ser tsuna tienes el huniforme de nanimori - dijo enma

tu tambien , eh todos tenemos huniformes de nanimori - dijo tsuna asustado

no solo eso dame tsuna , tienes tu cuerpo de 15 años - dijo reborn golpeándolo

pero que diablos paso - grito el castaño

continuara

* * *

><p>espero que les alla gustao ,<p>

perdón por la mala orto gracia

comente por favor


End file.
